


Not So Big On PDA

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd rather hide under a blanket in the bright of day than being seen kissing. All of this is either hid or done at home, and both Ryan and Ray live well with their lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Big On PDA

They're always so anxious when they think someone's coming from behind a corner. They'd rather hide under a blanket in the bright of day than being seen kissing. All of this is either hid or done at home, and both Ryan and Ray live well with their lifestyle. When at work, it's strictly work, no ifs, ands, or buts.

And everyone in the Achievement Hunter office hated it.

They knew in each video they would hint at it, them seeing that it went right over their heads. But the other men knew it – they knew the two were a work of art, and they'd just wished they would just get up and get together already.

Months and months go on, with the men setting up dates, forcing one to bring the other a coffee or something, and Michael even to go as far as to shove Ray right into Ryan.

And to the guys, none of it seemed to be working.

Finally – as simple as the day could have been, recording another Let's Play – another hint was laughed to Ryan, and all of the other Hunters seemed to be fed up.

“Jesus H Christ, kiss already, dickheads!” Geoff blurted to the pair, and the other three men let out 'yeah's in agreement.

Ryan and Ray both turned to meet eyes, and seemed to talk in eyebrow raises before Ray finally spit out, “We've actually been dating for a while.”

All controllers seemed to stop clicking at once, when a loud unison of “WHAT?”s echoed through the office.

“Yeah, were just, not big on PDA,” Ryan spoke, giving a small smirk to the dumbfounded faces of the other men.

“Jesus Christ, either tell us or warn us sometime, you assholes,” Michael grumbled, as he turned back to the game at hand.

Ray and Ryan just shared a smile, and did the same.


End file.
